


Kidnapped

by Unstoppabletogether



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fighting, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Whump, also ig torture, i bascially wrote whump, why do I do these things to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unstoppabletogether/pseuds/Unstoppabletogether
Summary: Stop.He would scream for them to stop. Until his screams turned into whispers, and whispers into silence.Story summary: They fight about alot of stupid things. Maybe too many stupid things, but it takes one stupid person to make them realise it’s not worth it.Bonus: Hospital scenes cus why not
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk man, i hope you like it.

“Hey Jake?” 

Jake groaned, already sensing what's to come. She was using her angry voice, she’s trying to hide it but he can tell. He can always tell. 

He slipped his phone in his pocket and stumbled into the kitchen, only to be greeted by the sight of his exasperated wife, holding up a cartoon of empty milk. 

“How many times do I have to tell you?” 

”I told you ames! I leave it there so that we’ll remember to buy milk!” 

“That doesn't make any sense!” 

They _talked_ for awhile, before she finally snapped, raising her voice and cutting him off, 

“IT’s DISGUSTING JAKE!” 

“Look Ames, i’m sorry, but that’s just how i do things!” 

Amy glared straight into his eyes, her next words reaching into his heart and ripping it to pieces. 

“I guess you don’t care about me enough to grow up and act like an actual adult for once.” 

Her words were like a blanket, covering their apartment with a silent tension; awkwardness hanging in the air. He stared at her, his eyes wide with shock. 

She opened her mouth to say something before he cut her off, angrily glaring into her eyes. 

“You want your milk? I’ll go buy your stupid milk.” 

He stormed off, trying to discreetly wipe away the tears threatening to spill over. He didn't even bother to grab his jacket, just his phone. 

_Who cares if it’s January anyway?_

“No...Jake, I didn't mean that.” 

He hesitated at the tremor in her voice, a part of him itching to turn around and hold her in his arms. He clenched his fists and held himself back, his voice breaking in his throat. 

“But you did, didn’t you?” He asked, his tone dripping with sadness, “You did.” 

She reached after him, his name dying on her lips as he closed the door behind him. 

_I’ll prove her wrong._

~+~+~+~

Jake Peralta loved Amy santiago. 

There was never a doubt in his mind about it. 

From the first time they kissed, 

And to what may be the last time, and forever after that. 

He smiles at the memory, the two of them laying in bed not too long ago, echoing lazy greetings and leaning into the other’s warmth. 

She had laughed at one of his dumb jokes, probably about how the crack in their ceiling looked just like the Rock. 

She had crawled out of bed, pulling him along with her, smiling at his messy hair and obvious reluctance to leave his nest of blankets. 

And that was it. 

A tiny peck on his lips, before he complained about morning breath and she laughed, slapping him gently on the arm before going to make breakfast. 

He wished he had done more. 

He wished he had ran after her, turning her around and kissing her gently and lovingly.

He wished he had cupped his hands on her face, letting her deepen the kiss before picking her up and falling into bed together. 

But he hadn't. Instead he got the email about how his latest case had been snatched up major crimes, and she got a text about how one of her uniformed officers accidentally shredded all her documents. 

And it only went downhill from there. 

And now as they dunked his head into the ice-cold water again, he just wished he had told her that he loved her. 

One last time. 

~+~+~+~

She didn’t know how it happened. 

Only after two whole hours of waiting and worrying for him to come home, did she call their friends. 

Then she called his mum. 

And his dad. 

Then she felt it. 

A sinking feeling buried deep inside her stomach. 

_Something was very, very wrong._

~+~+~

“Hey...Jake.” 

A figure steadily approached, his face well hidden by the shadows. His voice was vicious, a deepthroated rumble from his throat, but his tone was happy, smiling behind the dark. 

“Having fun?” 

He didn’t wait for an answer, he knew what it was, instead gesturing at someone behind him. Jake’s head was suddenly yanked back, his vision still shrouded in darkness. His eyes’ straining against the blindfold. 

“You know at first, we were going to grab that beautiful wife of yours-” The voice began nonchalantly. 

Jake growled at the mention of Amy, pushing against his restraints before being held back by a firm hand on his hair. 

“Oh...that was quite the reaction.” 

Anyone could hear the smile in his voice. 

“But...she’s stubborn, and she would never tell on her lil snitches would she?” 

_Oh shit._

“And then we heard about you. She really loves you huh?” 

Jake felt the grip on his head loosen, the person behind him moving down to secure the ties on his wrists. 

He swallowed a gasp as the ties bit into his skin, a small line of blood dripping onto the floor. 

“Our victims tend to struggle a lot...can’t have you getting loose now can we?” 

Jake’s heart raced, the darkness definitely not helping his increasing anxiety. 

He felt a looming shadow above him, the presence behind fading away. A rough hand gripped at his cheeks and peeled off the tape in one swift motion, not even giving him time to shout out a quick quip about using moisturizer, before jamming a gag into his mouth. 

“Apologies if it tastes a little bloody, but it’s quite necessary.” 

The sound of metal and the all too familiar sound of a gun cocking filled the room, the feeling of a gun barrel pressed into his thigh made him gasp and push himself into the chair, as far away as possible. 

The magnitude of the situation suddenly seemed to hit him at full force, his previous silence quickly replaced by muffled screams for help, the ties on his wrist cutting even deeper as he struggled. 

And he swore, after every single retelling of the story, that he heard the figure grin and whisper under his breath, 

“Our victims tend to scream.” 

~+~+~

He had been trained. 

Of course he had been trained. He’s a cop for god sakes. 

He knows the steps, procedures, everything he’s supposed to do and say. 

But the instructors at the academy never told him it would hurt so bad.

His ribcage was on fire as they delivered blow after blow. He could feel the blood trickling down his face and the bruise forming on his left eye. He was always on the brink of unconsciousness, his body longing to go to sleep and escape the pain. 

They always brought him back though. 

A splash of ice cold water always did the trick. His body shivered against the cold as his clothes got drenched in blood and sweat. 

They had stopped, finally, after god knows how long, laughing as they left him hanging limply from the chair, his blood dripping onto the concrete floor. He didn’t know how long it was before they came back, but they always did. 

He didnt even start screaming until they took out the knife. 

He didn't stop screaming after that. 

They cut his shirt open, laughing when he whimpered at the teasing touch of the cold blade against his skin. 

There was so much blood. 

He could feel endless drops of it dripping down his chest and soaking his pants. He screamed when they cut into his skin, bright hot tears squeezing their way out of his eyes. 

They carved letters onto his chest, scarlet red scars that would never go away. He fell unconscious during their finishing touches, his blindfold absolutely drenched with tears and his body a mess of red. 

They let him rest, titling his head gently to show off their work. The camera shutter clicked and the photo was quickly sent through multiple accounts before making its way to a particular sergeant's desktop. The message was simple and clear. 

_Help me._

~+~+~

Their fight seemed so stupid now. 

Milk? Who cares about milk? 

She would give up milk and coffee and heck even binders, if it meant he would be back in her arms again. Safe and sound. 

She hadn't moved from her desk in hours, combing through every old case file and document, trying to find one miserable lead. 

She really wished they hadn't had that fight. 

Maybe she would have gone with him. 

Or maybe he wouldn’t have gone out at all. 

Maybe he'd be laying in their bed right now, a goofy grin on his face and bottle of wine in hand, just waiting for her to come home. 

Not missing for three days. 

She lets herself wallow in guilt for a while, her hair a sweaty mess and eyes bloodshot red, before she picks herself back up and goes back to work because she is a Santiago, and that’s what a Santiago does. 

Santiago-Peralta for that matter. 

She gets some good work done, her mind finally focused after three days of fuzziness and frustration. She doesn't check her email until she’s forced back home by the squad, and the sight that greeted her nearly made her heart shatter into pieces. 

Her husband, unconscious and covered with blood. 

Words, carved into his chest. 

Sweaty hair and eyes covered by a soaked piece of cloth. 

The cup in her hand shattered against the floor and suddenly every single thing in the apartment seemed to scream Jake. 

The TV. 

The couch. 

His cu-, oh she broke his favourite cup. 

She hastily forwarded the email to Rosa, she seemed as though she would know what to do, to do something about that horrible image, because Amy can’t seem to think. 

Her phone fumbled and fell to the floor just as she hit send, her vision turning misty and blurry and god why can’t she see? 

Her mind was a mess, that email forever implanted in her mind, carved into her memory like writing on stone. 

And she needs Jake, 

God she needs him right now. 

+~+~+~

When they finally find him, he’s a bloody mess. Literally. 

He laid on the floor, surrounded by a pool of his own blood and tears. He was unmoving, his figure thin and his face pale, and Amy thinks, in the back of her mind that her husband is dead, and her heart almost stops short within her rib cage.

But then he whimpers.

And the room bursts into action, the previous shocked silence was quickly replaced by frantic shouting for ambulances and backup. 

She doesn't hesitate to rush towards him, falling onto the floor beside him and scanning his body, looking and failing to find a part of him that is unharmed. 

He keens, and she runs her hand through his hair, a gesture he always adored. 

“A..amy?”

She smiles, tears springing to her eyes as he calls her, she missed the sound of her name on his lips. 

“I..knew you…’uld come.” 

She presses a gentle kiss to his forehead, and laughs, because he was alive, god damn it and he was here and she missed him so much. 

He looks at her expectantly, his vacant eyes lacking their usual shine. But the moment he smiles, his face lights up, and he is Jake again. 

He leans in close, resting his head on her lap, nudging her gently. She giggled as she realised what he wanted her to say, leaning in close and whispering, “Title of your sex tape.” 

He laughs, a real one, and she silently vows to never let him go. To always hold him close, and in her arms, and here. She keeps running her finger through his hair, whispering gentle reassurances as he closes his eyes to rest. 

He cries out when someone moves to press against a gunshot wound on his leg, he buries his head into her thigh and bites hard because it hurts. The gunshot wound being the freshest pain he had been dealt. 

Amy’s heart breaks and she feels his tears on her pants and she vows to kill every single person who was involved in this, or sue them because she doesn't need to be a lawyer to know that this is pretty illegal. 

He cries out again when the paramedics finally arrive, lifting him gently onto a stretcher and pushing him into the ambulance. She doesn't miss their pitying looks at the faded words carved into his chest or at the bruises covering his entire frame. 

She wants to get rid of them all, the bruises and the too many people crowded around him. She just wants to hold his hand, and never let go.

And unlike two days ago…

Now she can. 


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so i wrote a part 2 for this "oneshot" so i guess it's not a oneshot anymore. Just warning you though i kinda lost inspo at the end so it's quite rushed. Either way i hope you like it :)
> 
> Btw, not beta read bcus well...school.

She really hated hospitals.

The smell, the tension, just...everything. 

And the fact that it was the same hospital her husband almost got blown up in a few months ago, and that she’s sitting in the same seat she was sitting in last time, 

Well it didn't bring back pleasant memories. 

The nurses had reassured her that he was stable. Very injured, but stable. 

She wants to believe them, she really does, but the fact that her butt had been glued to this chair for the last two hours was definitely not helping matters. 

Every once and awhile someone will go up to the desk and ask how Jake is doing, always to be greeted by the same answer, 

Wait. 

But how was she supposed to wait? 

She had waited for three days of absolute paranoia and fear, barely sleeping and when she did sleep, in an empty bed, and she hated it, hated having to wait. 

All she wants is to see him again. 

When the nurse finally calls for Jake Peralta, she’s greeted by a flurry of movement as the entire squad rushes towards her. 

“He made it through surgery.” 

Amy saw the squad celebrate from the corner of her eye, her own heart thumping with happiness in her chest. 

He was alive. 

The nurse quickly took her hand, ushering her through the door and leading her to her husband. Her hands were shaking when the nurse finally stopped, giving her a gentle smile and patting her shoulder reassuringly before rushing away. 

She opened the door, a smile plastered on her face despite the horrible circumstances. 

_He was alive._

++++

It felt right. 

To hold his hand. 

Feel his warmth against hers. 

She rubbed her thumb along his palm, carefully avoiding the bandage wrapped around his knuckles. The rise and fall of his chest and the steady beeping of his heart rate monitor, a reassuring reminder for her that he was alive. 

She followed the line of bruises along his arm with her eyes, counting the injuries until she couldn't take it any longer. Her throat tensed up when she glanced at his face, and she willed away her tears. 

His eyes were closed, just like when he sleeps. White covered his cheeks, stitches barely visible through the thick bandages. His hair was messy, curls springing up without their usual grooming. It was cute. 

A dark ring of black traced its way around his eye, just like when he had dressed up as Dracula for halloween, way before the heists, or Holt, or before she would even consider them being together. He had shown up at the precinct, cape and all, and insisted she help him draw around his eyes. 

She missed him. 

The moment the clock struck ten, she wiggled her way into the bed, avoiding his broken arm and dropping her head onto his shoulder. 

She knew this really wasnt allowed, but it's been three days and she misses cuddling against him before they sleep. 

(When the nurse does show up she didn't throw her out, just smiled sadly and drew the blinds, shutting the door behind her.) 

She yearned for him to wrap his arms around her, just like he used to, to feel his gentle touches along her back as they drifted off into blissful oblivion together. But it was okay. 

She had begged for him to return to her, and as long as he was here, she was happy. 

++++

_“Stop moving you lil piece of shit.”_

_Jake strained against his restraints, leaning away from the gleaming knife. He screams against his gag, calloused hands gripping onto his shoulders tightly, painfully keeping him in place._

_He feels every action the blade makes, not needing his eyes to see the horrific image of metal cutting into his skin. His chest is red hot with pain._

_“I said,” He hears the knife clatter against the floor, “STOP MOVING!”_

_The fingers dig into his arm, they hold him down, snarling when he continues to struggle against their grasp._

_Stop._

_Please stop._

_The long nails bury themselves into his skin, another pair of hands holding down his wrists. He can't move._

_He can’t move._

He can’t move. 

Jake gasped as he opened his eyes, a blazing white light blinded him, inane beeping sounding in his ears. 

_Stop, please stop._

They're here. 

They're going to kill me. 

He feels arms dig into his shoulder again. Tough and painfully. 

He snaps his eyes shut and stills his movement.

_It hurts less if I stay still._

The room is suddenly errily queit, the only sounds are his shaky breathing and the stupid fucking beeping.

_It hurts less if I stay still._

His body is completely still, his heart races in his chest and waits for the knife. Or his fist. Or whatever fresh form of pain they chose to deliver now. 

He suddenly hears a door click open. 

_No,no,no not him. Please not him._

He listens for the click of his boots against the floor. The voice he had come to resent. 

_He’s rushing, oh he’s going to kill me._

Jake screams now, tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

_I don't want to die._

He pulls against the leather in place at his wrists, his voice raspy and he begs for forgiveness, bges for him to stop. 

“-oney it's just me. Open your eyes for me babe.” 

_Wait, that’s not him. No that's the voice of an angel._

He obeys the angel, somewhat relaxing into the be- They never gave him a bed. 

He hears his saviour whisper angrily at some people, and the hands that gripped his shoulder came off, footsteps slowly fading away. 

“Hey...you're safe. It’s all fine now Jake.” 

He couldn't help the small smile on his face, and he felt the familiar action of a hand running through his hair, a rush of warmth flooding his body. 

“Told them the bonds were stupid.” He hears her whisper under her breath, her tone sharp and angry now, the hand leaves for a second and his heart drops, had he done something wrong? 

But suddenly he feels the tight bonds on his wrist being released, and he immediately pulls up his legs, wrapping his arms around his knees. 

_I made the angel angry._

He wants to cry. 

“Ja-, oh no, babe it's ok. Open your eyes. Everything is fine. It’s me.”

He feels a hesitant touch on his shoulder, like the person is afraid he'll flinch away, but he doesn't. 

The room is silent again. 

The beeping fades away, his ears stop ringing and he slowly uncurls himself. The angels’ hand returned to his hair, her soft reassurances filling the room. 

“It’s ok.” 

“You're ok.” 

“It’s safe.” 

And he believes her. His body finally rests, his eyes still screwed shut as he drifts off again. 

++++

The next time Jake wakes up is much better. 

It’s night time and the room is pitch black. 

He hesitates for a moment because he can't see anything, he couldn't see anything when they tortured him. Mangled his body almost upon no repair. Almost killed him. 

His breathing increases, there's a ringing in his ears and he hears that beeping again.

His wrists are free but he's terrified. 

_Was it a trick?_

_Is he still there?_

Subconsciously he feels himself pull his knees towards his chest again, and he looks around, tries to find safety. 

_You're okay._

_You're safe._

The angel’s voice returns, flooding his mind with warmth, his paranoid thoughts slowly starts fading away. 

It repeats in his head like a mantra, he can’t see anything but he's okay. 

_He's safe._

And soon enough he’s asleep again, before the nurse even notices the temporary increase on his heart rate monitor. 

Before his wife returns to his bedside, binder about his recovery and a steaming cup of coffee in her hand. 

++++

The third time Jake wakes up, he stays awake. 

“A-ames?” 

She jolts up at the sound of her husband’s voice. It’s rough and coarse but it’s his voice and oh god she missed it. 

“Honey! How are you feeling?”

He opened his mouth to speak but before he could get any words out, his body was racked with coughs. 

Amy immediately rushes to get him a cup of water, but he pushes it away, shaking his head stubbornly. 

“No water...so-soda.” 

“Just drink you dork.” 

He accepts it with an exaggerated frown on his face, but nevertheless he chugs the “disgusting” liquid as she pats him on the back, rubbing tiny circles with her thumb. 

“Feel better?” 

Jake nodded, wiping away some dribble on his chin before wincing in pain. “Oh yes, the doctor told _me_ to tell _you_ to try not to move when you wake up. Oh, and also…”

Amy trailed off for a second, rummaging in the drawer on the bedside table, soon she pulled out a thick binder, setting it down onto her lap with a bang. 

Jake groaned, plopping down onto the bed, letting out a small yelp as he felt his many stitches pull against his skin. 

“No sudden movements, it might pull out your stitches.” 

“Couldn’t tell me that earlier huh?” 

She shakes her head jokingly, setting the binder aside to adjust his sheets and fluff his pillow, “Are you comfortable? Any pain?” 

He shakes his head dutifully, staring out the window as if in thought. 

“How did you find me?” 

“W-what?” 

“How did you find me?” He repeats the question, a hint of guilt edging its way into his tone, “ They told me why they took me, so don’t...don’t try lying.” 

Amy bit her lip, her mind contemplating and choosing her next words _extremely_ carefully. A beat passes and Jake opens his mouth to speak again but she quickly cuts him off, “He’s in WPP, and he's fine. The- they can't hurt him.” 

Jake accepts the information, considering it thoughtfully before turning to face Amy, “You shouldn't have done that. ” 

She opens her mouth to reply but her voice gets caught in her throat, she just stares at him, at a loss for words. 

“M’tired ames.” 

“Re...rest Jake, we can talk about this later.” 

He’s asleep before she can even finish her sentence, and she prays to god that he won’t remember this conversation. 

++++

“I can go home soon right?” 

Amy laughs, setting down the book she was reading, “You’ve only been here for two days honey.” 

“But it’s so boring here...I’ve been stuck in this bed for the past, I dunno.. forever!” 

She smiles, letting go of his hand to stand up, “The doc said at least 10 more days and you’ll be put on work leave for at least a month.” 

He pouts, sitting up to reach for the remote and switch off the tv. Amy moves to the foot of his bed, spreading out the sheets and tucking them under the mattress neatly. 

“Hey umm ames…” 

Her head snaps up at the mention of her name, “Yea?” 

“Do you remember the last conversation we had...you know, before the incident.” 

“I wouldn't call it a conversation, but yes, I remember.” 

“Well, I'm sorry.” 

Amy’s head whipped up, her eyes grew misty as she moved to his bedside again, “Why are you sorry?” 

Jake shrugged. “I just...when i thought i was going to die, the only thing running through my mind was the last thing i said to you. I was being an ass and you deserve better than that. “

“Hey, I was being an ass too. We were both being _huge_ asses.” She wrapped her hand around his, her thumb tracing circles around his knuckles. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you more.” 

She leaned in and met his lips with a quick kiss, her hand moving to hold the side of his face, pulling him closer. He instantly deepened it, smiling against her lips. 

++++

Jake never fully recovered from the incident. 

Sometimes he would dream of gleaming knives and ice cold water, and sometimes he would stare at the scars on his chest, fading away with time, but never truly gone. Sometimes his breathing would increase if he saw a knife, and maybe he couldn't work kidnappings anymore. 

(Holt had to learn that the hard way. The sight of his detective panicking on the bathroom floor, case file scattered across the tiles and tears streaming down his cheeks is a sight he never wants to see again.) 

But when Amy wakes him up in the middle of night whispering in his ear, fingers running through his hair, and when she kisses down his chest, telling him he looks crazy hot, scars or no scars, and when Rosa hides away her knives when he's around, offering him small smiles and _always_ making a point to double check for knives on a perp.

( He had just skimmed him over, he was young and was being taken in for vandalism so to be honest neither of them were too scared. Jake had let go of him for one second, to reach for his handcuffs, but one short second was enough for him to push Jake off of him, reaching for the

pen knife in his pocket and moving to slam it into his shoulder. Let’s just say that Rosa may have tackled him a bit too hard, and maybe Amy had found a loophole and given him 10 extra hours of community service after she found out what happened, but ever since then Rosa made it a point to double check every perp she arrested, Jake shooting her a thankful look each time.) 

People rarely fully recover from these incidents, and god knows Jake’s been put through a lot, but every day he goes to work with a smile and Taylor swift blasting in the car because he had his family. 

And they would always be there for him, and he would always be there for them. 

_He was finally home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, i told you it's rushed at the end. Anyways, i still hope you enjoyed it! :D As always, Kudos and comments mean the world to me. -3-
> 
> Ps: Do y’all like double spacing or single spacing more? Cause it literally makes no diff to me so feel free to comment so I can do that one from now on

**Author's Note:**

> Also yea i lost inspo like halfway through so this is what happens. Btw, I'm still crying over the new episode. I'm pretty sure they have sucessfully broken the entire Peraltiago fandom. 
> 
> aNyWaY…..Thx so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed my horrible attempt at writing whump. As always, kudos and comments make my day :)


End file.
